To Be Normal
by RainbowFez
Summary: Spin is having a hard time. He finally got a taste of the real world and he realizes he cant have that. Hes trapped on this island learning to fight and use his bionics. If he was normal life would be so much better. Chase understands that feeling but for very difrent reasons. New feeling start to emerge for eachother. Chase wants to show this boy the world and thats what he'll do.
1. Sunset

Hey Everyone I'll be posting another chapter of Billy's Heart soon as well as a chapter in Kissing Scars. Sorry for the delay. This is somthing I came up with at midnight while trying to fall asleep two days ago so I needed to write it. (It's helping me with my writers block). I know some people are going to have some problems with the pairing so if thats what you dont like then dont review. I'd love reviews but not ones about the pairing. It clearly states the pairing so if you dont like it then you shouldnt have clicked on it. Thank you for reading and I hope for good reviews.

* * *

Spin stared out at the sunset, sadness in his eyes. He kept his eyes on the setting sun, taking in the reds, purples and pinks, instead of turning to the approacher. The two stood silently until the last rays were disappearing on a dark ocean.

"You know I used to do the same thing." Spin turned to see his mentor frowning down on him.

"Yea?" Spin replied. Chase was close and he had to look up to see his eyes.

"You were thinking about something, what is it?" Chase asked.

"It doesn't matter" Spin replied, looking down.

"Yes it does" Chase said softly, placing a hand lightly on spin's shoulder. "I know what it's like to want that." Spin looked up with scrunched eyebrows.

"I didn't tell you what I want" Spin said. Chase's eyes scanned the small boy's face. The night's stars cast shadows across his face making his brown eyes sparkle. His heart reached out to his young student.

"You want a normal life?" Chase asked, tightening his hold on Spin's shoulder. Spin's eyes widened.

"How?" Spin asked, eyebrows shooting up. There was a twinge in Chase's heart. Those eyebrows reminded him of someone, someone he lost, someone he loved.

"I can tell" Chase smiled. "I wanted the same thing for a while. I still sometimes want it." Spin stepped out of Chase's touch.

"Yea well it can't happen" Spin muttered bitterly. A soft breeze blew through, giving Spin Goosebumps.

"Let's go inside" Chase said with a small smile. "It's getting cold out." Spin reluctantly nodded. They moved quickly across the island shivering as the sea breeze became colder. By the time the stepped into the room Chase shared with his siblings Spin was shaking like a leaf. His uniform did nothing for the cold. "Here" Chase said, stripping off his coat. Spin stared at the piece of clothing in Chase's hand. "Spin you ok?" Chase asked, voice soft and full of kindness. Chase did understand what Spin was feeling and knew how fragile he was at a time like this.

He used to stare out at the sunset every day after Marcus died. The pain that had filled him was enormous. All he wanted was to be normal. If he was just a regular human being Marcus would be alive and they'd be together. That might have been the first time he truly wished it but he'd wanted to be normal for a long time. It was always there in the back of his mind and heart. If he wasn't bionic everything would be different.

Spin took the jacket out of Chase's hand and pulled it on. Chase couldn't help the tiny chuckle. Spin looked adorable wearing the too-big jacket. Chase sat down in one of the chairs gesturing for Spin to do the same. Spin sat across from him.

"Why am I here?" Spin asked. "You cant help."

"Talk to me. It'll help and I'll share some stories with you. I think we might be more alike than you think."

"What do you want me to say" Spin asked the floor.

"Why don't you want bionics?"

"I do" Spin said defensively, "But I don't want to live like this. I saw what the world is like and I can't have that. You at least got to spend time out there. I'll have to wait years to step foot off this island." Chase nodded and let spin continue. "I don't have a family, not really. Sure I have my brothers and sisters but the only one I've been close to is Bob." Spin paused shaking his head.

"And Sebastian" Chase filled. Spin's eyes shot up, fear shooting through him.

"No…" Spin defended.

"Stop" Chase told Spin fairly. "You liked Sebastian. I saw the way you looked at him. It was the same way I looked at him." If spin had looked shocked before now he looked like he'd been struck by lightning.

"You knew" Spin breathed.

"Yea" Chase said. "But he didn't like you like that… or me" The two boys stared into space for a few moments, remembering the boy they had fallen for.

"You liked him too" Spin asked. Chase blinked back to the real world.

"Yea but we're talking about you right now." Chase smirked. He couldn't tell if Spin had tried to manipulate the conversation or had just been curious. Either way they were discussing Spin. "So you want a life with a family in the normal world, living a normal life."

"That's exactly what I want" Spin agreed, unconsciously bringing his feet up to his chest, the gray jacket wrapped itself around his knees. "Why did you want to be normal? You have a family and was out in the world."

"We had different reasons" Chase told him, standing up. He didn't pace often but when he did it meant he was extremely worried. "I loved someone" Chase said. "I'd never felt anything like it before and I don't think I ever will. It was love at first sight" Chase chuckled and scoffed at the same time. "We hit it off, at least I hope we did."

"You don't know?" Spin asked. Chase smiled.

"I'm not sure if he really loved me at first or if it was all part of his creator's plan to kidnap me Adam and Bree." Spin opened his mouth but Chase interrupted, continuing his path back and forth in front of Spin. "In the end he loved me. I know that for sure. He was planning on turning on his creator, Douglas" Chase spat the name like it was poison on his tongue. But the man used his disgusting triton app to implant thoughts into his head. I watched as the Marcus I knew slipped away. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late. We fought, me Bree Chase and him. He acted so cocky as if he was better than us. He hadn't thought that in a long time. We were his friends and no matter what his father thought, he cared for us.

But when we fought that Marcus was gone. There was so much hate in those beautiful brown eyes. We fought and he almost won… until the ceiling fell. I saw all that hat and anger dissipate just before he died. He fought as a puppet but died as the man I loved."

Spin couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. In his confused shock Spin stood and walked over to Chase who was looking at his hands. The small boy did the first thing that felt natural. He wrapped his arms around his mentor and held him as tight as he could. Both boys closed their eyes and soon the second pair of arms encircled Spin.

"I'm sorry" Spin whispered.

"It was a long time ago. I know he's not coming back and I've accepted it. It was life and that's why I wanted to be normal. Chase didn't want to let go of Spin. No one had hugged him, truly hugged him in a long time. The last one in his arms was the exact person they were speaking of. So Chase pulled spin up brought them back to the couch. This time they sat next to each other, arms wrapped around each other. "If I had a normal life I would never have lost Marcus like that."

"But if you were normal you wouldn't have met him" Spin said. Chase frowned sadly.

"That's true. Maybe there was something good about being bionic." Chase whispered. They huddled like that until Spin spoke.

"Should we stop?" Spin asked. Chase felt his heart drop. Apposed to spin's words the boy's arms tightened around Chase.

"Do you want to?" Chase asked sadly.

"No one's ever hugged me" Spin said. "I don't want to stop." Chase almost burst into tears. He'd never thought about that before. These kids never had someone hug them, love them, show them any affection.

"Then we won't" Chase said, But can I lay down, my arms are cramping" he chuckled. Spin nodded. Chase wrapped his arms around Spin as they lay next to each other. It was weird to think of it as spooning but that's really what it was. It just felt nice to feel the warmth of another human being against him.

"Chase?" Spin asked.

"Yea?" Chase responded.

"I'm tired…. Can I go to sleep?"

"Sure" Chase whispered, kissing the back of Spin's head. With his super hearing he listened to the smaller boy's heartbeat slowly even out and breathing settle. The steady beat was soothing and combined with the emotional outburst about Marcus and how soft Spin was in his arms he was lulled into a restful sleep.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by someone. "Wha!" Chase mumbled, eyes shooting open. Adam Bree and Leo were staring down at him. By how even Spin's heartbeat was Chase could tell he was still asleep.

"Chase what's spin doing here?" Leo asked.

"And why are you cuddling!?" Bree added. Chase's mind raced for an explanation. He wasn't about to say he loved the feeling of this beautiful boy…. Did he just call Spin beautiful…. In his arms.

"Did you know he's never been hugged" Chase whispered to them. He twisted so he could flip off the back side of the couch, leaving Spin undisturbed. "None of these Children have ever received any type of love." Adam's and Bree's looks softened into ones of regret and pity. Leo on the other hand still looked skeptical.

"And so you just decided to cuddle him?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrow in a way that one again made Chase's heart hurt.

"I found him out on the beach watching the sunset. He was upset. He wants a normal life. It's hard for him knowing the world out there and being stuck in here. He desperately wants a family who loves him and so I hugged him. That's when he told me he'd never been hugged so I…. just didn't let go." It was twisting the truth a bit but technically not lying.

"Should we take him back to his capsule?" Adam asked. Chase and Bree shared the same sad look on their faces.

"There can be more than one person in a capsule right?" Bree asked looking at Chase for conformation.

"The tubes filters the energy in our chips by releasing a special electronic field that is contained by the glass. It doesn't link into our chips so yes, two people can share a capsule. It doesn't allow much room though."

"Spin's small" Bree said, giving Chase a knowing look. Neither wanted to make Spin go back to his tube alone.

"I'll take him in my tube" Chase offered. Bree smiled softly and nodded. Adam looked a little confused and still surprised about the development but he entered his capsule without complaint. Chase took the younger boy softly in his arms and led him to the middle tube. "Spin" Chase whispered into the younger boy's ear.

Spin mumbled something and shook in chase's arms. Chase decided to just lower him into a standing position and hope for the best. Luckily living an entire life sleeping while standing, Spin's body reacted automatically and didn't fall or collapse when Chase let him go.

The tube didn't feel as cramped as Chase would have thought. It actually felt nice. His arms found their way around the small boy again and he fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Chase awoke to a body stirring in his arms. He opened his eyes to see spin staring up at him. Judging by the red and pink colors that swept into the room, it was still early.

"You let me stay?" Spin asked, surprised. Chase grinned. Part of him was happy that Spin seemed cheerful but another part of him was terrified at the way he wanted to lean down and kiss those small pink lips. HE didn't realize a very similar battle was being raged in his companion's mind.

Spin wanted so badly to stand on tippy toes and kiss Chase. That was wrong on so many levels. Not only was Chase his mentor but also looked older than him. Sebastian had at least been the same age as him in years. Chase on the other hand had an older body like Sebastian AND was really how old as he looked.

"Do you want breakfast?" Chase asked. Spin nodded. "Just let me get dressed. Spin stepped out of the capsule, looking at the sleeping form of Leo to hide his blush. Was his body too young to be imagining Chase without his shirt on? He desperately hoped it wasn't because right now that's all he wanted to see. He calmed his heart before turning around. He was surprised to see Chase in a short sleeved checkered shirt that showed off his muscular (not too extremely) arms and a pair of blue jeans. "Get in the capsule" Chase smiled. "You can't dress in that." Spin looked down at his uniform.

"Why not?"

"Because that would look weird on the mainland." Chase said. Spin nearly jumped to feet in the air.

"You're taking me to the mainland!?" The boy finally matched his age. He was jumping up and down with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on cutie we don't have all day" Chase laughed, trying to hide the choking sound that wanted to escape his lips. Spin stepped into the capsule, too shocked to hear Chase's gasp. Did Chase just call him a cutie? Chase grabbed a pad of paper and pencil and scribbled down his plan. Hopefully Spin didn't hear that slip up. He shouldn't be falling for anyone. Didn't Marcus and Sebastian teach him anything? Spin was just as forbidden and that would only leave him heartbroken.

Spin stepped out of the capsule. He had tried to decide what to wear. Should he be baggy and comfortable or more formfitting like his uniform? He knew that the guys here looked better in tight uniforms. Maybe Chase would feel the same way. So He was hearing a slightly too tight red T-shirt and black jeans.

"So we're sneaking out?" Spin asked, smirking. Chase laughed. He grabbed Spin's and rushed him through the hallways. They met no one and made it to the hydroloop without a problem. Chase jumped in and pressed it to go. They took off with a jolt.

"What are we going to do to do?" Spin bounced in his seat.

"I think there was a carnival a few days ago. We can see if that's there."

"What's a carnival?" Spin asked. Chase spent the rest of the way explained Carnivals.

* * *

This was originally going to be a one chapter fic but It's getting a littel to long for that. Theres at least two more chapters maybe up to four and I'll be posting them all by friday. Thanks for reading and please review. Again dont hate on the pairing. It clearly stated this was a Chase/Spin story. If you thought that was wrong or grose you shouldnt have even read the story.


	2. Fun Together

I know this took me so long to psot but with so much in my life right now i've had a hard time having the energy to bother writing. I'll be still working on this though and hope to post once a week maybe one and a half. I had a hard time with this because, can you name any carnival ride? No. We know what they look like but not the actual names. And the names we do know vary depending on where in the contry or world we are from. I think I did a good job describing the one ride but if you cant picture it this is the wiki. :) I hope you enjoy. Review when you're done.

wikipedia(perioud)org/wiki/Round_Up_(ride)

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Chase and Spin walked up to the carnival. It wasn't big but when Chase looked at Spin he knew it was perfect. The joy on the young boy's face at this moment would have made chase's Day.

Chase touched Spin's shoulder to have the boy look at him. "Spin I think it's pretty obvious but don't use bionics. We don't want anyone to find out." Spin nodded his smile not moving from his face.

"Come on!" Spin shouted. Chase jumped when Spin grabbed his hand to drag him toward the entrance. They reached the ticket booth right after it opened.

"Hi" Chase said, holding a hyper boy from jumping or possibly spinning. Spin better not glitch. "How much for a ticket?"

"The tickets are two dollars each or eighteen for ten. The rides are either one, two or three tickets depending on the ride. There is no bringing food into the carnival. The concession stands will open at ten o'clock. Anyone under the age of eleven must be accompanied on any of the rides costing two or more tickets." The man at the counter recited in a monotone voice. Spin stopped trying to jump.

"I don't have any money" Spin said sadly. Chase's mouth stretching into a mischievous grin.

"Well I do. Having a billionaire dad does have its perks." Chase chuckled. The booth attendant's eyes widened.

"I'd like to buy sixty tickets and you can have a twenty if you don't tell anyone. If no one comes looking for us then I'll give you a hundred dollar bill on our way out." He grinned down at spin.

"Yes Sir!" The man said after being handed the money. "Have a good day." Chase grinned the entire way into the park. Spin's eyes were wide and he spun looking at everything (Not with his bionic thankfully).

"What's that?" Spin asked loudly, pointing at a small roller coaster.

"Roller coaster" Chase smiled, enjoying the joy that had return to his friend's face.

"Let's ride it!" Spin laughed.

Chase couldn't even speak before he was being dragged again. He was just happy the kid didn't have super strength. He liked his arms attached to his body. Even as they were running Spin's head was whipping back and forth to see everything. They reached another booth similar to the ticket booth. Ropes were stretched in a diagonal pattern for when the line got long. Right now there was no one but the man in the booth.

Spin let go of his hand and hurried to the booth, choosing to jump over the rope instead of going around. Chase laughed again. Spin had to wait for him though since Chase was being a normal person and taking the path. Spin was jumping from foot to foot waiting for him.

"Don't dance like that Spin. It looks like you have to go pee." Chase teased. Spin pouted making Chase grin.

"Two tickets each please" the man in the booth said in the same tone as the other worker. He looked at them with blurry eyes before speaking again. "How old is he?"

Spin was a smart kid but he hadn't been around long. Chase knew he couldn't tell that the man was either extremely tired or hung over. Judging by the way he covered his eyes it was probably the latter.

"I'll be going with him" Chase assured him. He got a grunt for a reply. Chase didn't show his disgust in the man, giving him the four tickets. "Come on Spin" Chase said, taking the little boy by the hand. He didn't want Spin to spend any extra time with someone like that man. He may not know anyone who drank but he saw the news. He knew what it could do to people.

He led Spin through the gate and walked to the blue metal cart. It was a small roller coaster with a few drops and some tight curves. The man didn't even blink as the boys let themselves into the car. Spin want in first followed by Chase. It wasn't the biggest cart and Spin was pressed into Chase's side. Chase found in odd that he didn't mind. He was actually enjoying the smaller boy so close.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times" The man drowned. "Please push down on the bar." He watched to make sure the boys were securely fastened. Sighing he turned back to his control panel and turned a key.

With a grunt the carts began moving. Even though it was Chase's first time on a coaster he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Spin. They started slow, going up a small incline. Chase wasn't paying attention, staring at Spins smile instead and when the drop came he let out a yelp. Spin laughed the rest of the ride.

"YEAAAA!" Spin shouted, his hands in the air as they made a sharp turn. Chas smiled along with the boy even if it didn't do much for him. He'd gone so much faster before when Bree sped them to missions. When the ride finally came to a stop Spin shouted "LETS GO AGAIN!"

"Fine" Chase laughed. He jumped out of the cart and walked up to the man. "Here we want to go again." Chase told him, handing him his tickets. The guy grunted but nodded. "And maybe you should try to be more cheerful" Chase said with a frown. This is a place for kids.

"Mind your own business kid. When you start working talk to me. Stupid brat!" He hissed the last part under his breath. Chase walked back to the cart and sat back down.

"What was that all about?" Spin asked, looking at his companion's frown.

"Nothing important" Chase replied, putting his smile back on.

"Sure?" Spin added.

"Course" Chase said, wrapping his arm around the other boy in a gesture of trust. He hadn't considered the fact that him and the boy would be touching almost more.

"Ok" Spin said. The ride started again and Chase pulled Spin closer. Spin sported the same huge toothy grin as last time but this time instead of raising his arms, he snuggled closer to Chase. By the end of the ride they were both grinning.

ENTER LINE BREAK

Chase was somewhere between ecstatic and annoyed. They were finally walking away from the roller coaster Spin insisted on finding six times. Six times! Needless to say they had been on that ride for a while. People had started showing up and now there were several families walking about.

"What's that?" Spin shouted, in the same exact way he had when pointing at the roller costar. Chase glanced up at the ride surrounded by food stands. Why there were food stands there he didn't know.

"I don't actually know what it's called" Chase said but it spins around really fast with people strapped inside. The ride was currently in use. The machine was tilted on its side and whirling around. "It uses centrifugal force to push the riders against the wall.

"Let's go on" Spin said. He was already halfway to the ride in seconds. Chase rolled his eyes and jogged after him. If this boy had super speed he'd never catch up. He was surprisingly fast already. There were seven people in line in front of them. They were all about Chase's age making Spin look tiny in comparison.

"Hey little guy" the teen in front of them said. Chase frowned. The boy was at least a foot taller than him with muscular arms, not as big as his brother's though. "I don't know if you should be going on this ride."

"And why not?" Spin shot back, placing his hands on his hips. The teen didn't seem too surprised.

"My little went on this last year and now he's terrified of spinning." He chuckled. "Can't even go on a merry-go-round."

"I don't think I will have a problem." Spin smirked.

"It's pretty fast…" The teen continued.

"They call me Spin for a reason, so I don't think this will be scary" Spin replied. Chase placed a hand on Spin's shoulder.

He gave spin a look, doing his best to convey the need for silence. He couldn't let the boy talk like this. People already knew about the boy and the name Spin isn't one you'd forget. Call him paranoid but you tend to stop trusting after both your best friend turn out to be evil.

"Let's just get on the ride… Adam" Chase slanted to slap himself. Was that really the only name he could come up with?

"Ok" Spin nodded, not hinting that anything was weird. It wasn't until they started getting onto the ride that Spin gave him an odd look. Chase lay his hand on Spin's back and led him to one of the spots away from the other teens.

Chase strapped Spin in and whispered. "Let's give you a fake name. I don't want people to find out who we are."

"Ok" Spin replied.

"I'm just being paranoid." Chase tried to laugh. Spin frowned with knowing eyes. Chase wasn't the only one betrayed by a crush. Sebastian caused him just as much pain as he did Chase.

"It's ok." Spin said with a tiny smile. "I understand." And Chase could tell by his voice that he meant it.

ENTER LINE BREAK

"Let's have just have some fun" Chase said. He strapped himself in next to Spin. Spin fiddled with his shit and watched Chase as he waited for the ride to start. A few more people were hurrying onto the ride which was distracting Chase.

Spin was a little surprised haw paranoid Chase was being. Sure Sebastian had betrayed them but had it really scared Chase to the point of thinking he was being watched. Chase had said something about an android. HE didn't really remember a lot but he was probably more the cause of this. He had acted normal and never was their real friend unlike Sebastian.

That also worried him. People were constantly hiding and keeping secrets, telling lies and acting like someone their not. Anyone could be a spy or a rebel or whoever wanted something bad to happen. Maybe Chase was right to be paranoid. He didn't see Chase looking at him with worried eyes.

"Please do not unbuckle during the ride." A woman called on a speaker. "Have fun and hold on to your breakfast. The ride tiled and started to spin. The first thing Spin do was smirk. Half the people were pale or turning green. The boy who had told him not to ride was one of them.

"Spin!" Chase shouted over the wind. The younger boy glanced over. "Watch this" He mouthed. Chase tilted his head forward and spit. Spin turned his head at the same speed as the salvia and let out a laugh when it hit a man in the face a few people to theft. They both looked away, watching out of the corner of their eyes. The man brought his finger to his cheek where the spit had hit before going green and spewing his breakfast onto the woman to his left. Spin burst out laughing.

The moment the ride stopped Chase had Spin by the hand and rushing him off the ride. Once they were clear of the other departing riders they stopped. Spin was laughing historically and Chase was cackling loudly.

"How… did… you… do that" Spin asked in between what now was only giggles.

"I calculated spitting on his face but…" Chase let out a laugh. "I didn't know he'd barf" they lost composer again, nearly falling on the ground in they laughing.

"You're awesome" Spin said when the finally were able to talk properly. Chase shrugged with a chuckle. "No seriously. You're like the most amazing person I know."

"Yea I'm great" Chase said in humor, shaking Spin's hair.

"No really" Spin said, some of the human leaving his voice. "You've been nice to me since I got to the academy. You act like you care. I mean you took me here" Spin gestured around him. "You treat me like an equal. Everyone else treats me like a baby but you treat me like every other student. You don't think I'm useless or a week baby."

Chase inhaled sharply. "You are not useless" Chase said angrily. "You are amazingly strong and one of the smartest of the students. And I treat you like I care because I do care!" Spin's cheeks were turning pink.

"But I am week" He murmured. HE glanced around to make sure they were alone before speaking a whisper. "I only have one bionic and all I can do is spin. I…."

"You have better control over your bionics than most of the green level students" Chase said in a commanding tone. "And you know how and when to use it in battle. If you were red level I'd be convinced you'd be mission ready. Right now you need to focus on your hand to hand and battle strategy. Trust me, whoever is telling you your useless won't stand a chance in a battle with you."

"Thanks" Spin blushed deeper. "I… thanks." A family circled the corner, ending the conversation.

"Come on cutie, let's see what else you want to ride."


End file.
